Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2: Death Begins
by BomberLink
Summary: Short FanFic for Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2


"Come ON!"

"I am trying… hold on! Almost…"

Two men hunched over a door knob, quickly and urgently working on the lock. Every second they both looked behind them, checking to see how close their death was upon them. The dull thump…. thump…. thump…. of slow footsteps, accompanied by soft moans that sent chills up one's spine, were close upon the two men.

"Got it!" yelled the first man, as he quickly jumped through the now open door. The second man quickly followed, and slammed the door behind him.

"Quick! Lock it back up!"

"Got it…," said the second man. "Phew… that was too close. We could have used a few rounds to fend it off yah know…"

"We cannot waste them!" yelled the first man. "We have very few left, and no herbs. They are to be used for an emergency, something that we cannot get ourselves out of."

The two men agreed upon this fact, and began to search the new room they had entered. It appeared to be a master bedroom, for within in the room was a giant bed, fit for royalty, and giant closet, several dressers, and shelves for knick knacks, and another door. The closet located on the other side of the room was large enough for to fit a small child's bed, and easily fit hundreds of articles of clothing. But… the closet was completely empty… save for a small, rusted key tucked away in a corner.

"Hey! I found a key!" exclaimed the first man as he jumped around in glee.

"Congratulations… now just find us some herbs and ammo, and maybe I would be willing to risk using that key on whatever door it opens…" said the second man, as sarcasm and annoyance both were present in his tone.

The two men continued to browse the room in hopes of finding… something… to help them in the hell hole they were thrown into. Every cupboard, every corner, every nook was checked. Nothing was found, much to the disappointment of the two companions.

"Hey, we never checked that other door…"

"Yeah… alright, let's go. But be ready for anything behind that door."

The two walked over towards the door, located on the same end of the room as the bed. Upon trying to open the door, it was discovered to be locked. The first man held up the key and looked over at the second man. He nodded his approval, and the other man nodded back. He inserted the key and turned it within the lock. A click was heard, and the doorknob was free to turn. The door was opened… and waiting for them on the other side… was a master bath, a gigantic bathroom that was like the bed; fit for royalty. The two quickly checked the room over for anything that would threaten their lives, and for anything that would help preserve their lives as well.

"Hey! I found some ammunition for that handgun of yours in the cupboard!"

"Great… thank god…"

The second man removed the clip from the gun that only had two bullets left in it, and replaced it with the full one.

"Hey! Why don't you use the other one up first before switching?" asked the first man.

"I switched the clips because I don't want to have to reload while I am trying to kill something that is trying to kill me!" explained the second man.

The first man shrugged, and walked over to the bathtub to look at his reflection in the water that filled the bathtub. He gasped at his appearance. He looked extremely dirty, grimy, and… rotten? He leaned in to take a closer look… when suddenly he was pulled down into the bathtub and quickly… killed. The second man did not even realize what had happened. He had heard a noise and turned around to check it out, but nothing was there, not even his partner. He didn't even think that something may be hiding in the bathtub, but because it was so large, it was probable. He got out his gun, and walked slowly over to the tub. The water was full of blood.

"What the…?" and suddenly the first man's killer emerged from the water, surprising the second man and knocking him backwards onto the ground. At the same moment, two more of the ghastly creatures emerged into the bathroom from the entrance way. Two shots were fired… then screams followed… then the sickening sound of raw flesh being devoured… then silence….

Resident Evil Outbreak: File #2


End file.
